The forgotten ones
by Astraychild1
Summary: A fanfic of our beloved FFT heros! It's been 10 years after the last battle...what new adventures await our heros?Rated PG for language and violance+bloodshed
1. Default Chapter

*A/N I do not own Final Fantasy Tac-Tics or any of the characters from that game, Squaresoft does. Squaresoft owns.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1:The Beginning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was only 10 years after the defeat of the Zodiacs along with St. Ajoura. Those memories were all so clear, as if it was yesterday that they had that battle. Everyone was said to be dead or missing. Ramza, Alma and everyone else. But was that the real case? But what about what Olan saw after the funeral? Ramza and Alma both riding on Chocobos. They ran away though, was that them? Or was it just a figment of Olan's imagination? Perhaps a ghost maybe? No, it can't be. There was nothing left for them in this world to haunt. They were obviously real, flesh and bone. The real deal. But where are our heroes now? Are they living peacefully with this world, in an unknown destination? Or are they right here as we speak?  
  
*A/N that was a short chapter and all, forgive me if I mad any spelling mistakes! *begs for forgiveness* This is my first FFT fanfic, let alone my first fanfic. Please R&R! Tell me what you think, tell me what I can improve on! I promise to write as long as you R&R! It's summer vacation, so I should be able to update the chapters pretty fast. But sometimes I might have writer's block, so be patient with me please! ~Astraychild~* 


	2. Sighting of a monster

*I'm back for more! I hope you enjoyed the short boring chapter! ^-^;; Anyways, I do not own FFT and all the characters, etc, etc, etc. Blah blah blah. Squaresoft still owns! Hrrm.you came to read the fanfic, not listen to me complain, anyways, here goes* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2:Spotting site of a monster~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was early in the morning. The sun has rose, and the birds are all chirping resting in the trees. It was going to be a beautiful day out. A young blond haired boy has just come out from a house. He was walking towards the market. Even though it was still early in the morning, the market was as loud and busy as ever. You can hear the constant shouting of store owners trying to catch people's attention to purchase the item they're selling. Market person 1: "Come and get it while it's fresh! Fish! It's just 10Gil per a pound! Come and get it! Come get it while it's fresh! 10Gil a pound!" Market person 2: "Get your fresh fruit here! Come get your fresh fruit here! You won't find fruit that is as fresh as this! Come buy your bargain fresh fruit!"  
  
As the young boy roamed the streets, he had quite a few items in his arms. Some fruit, vegetables, and meat. He smiled a bright warm smile to everyone. He looked up at the sun, all high and mighty. He smiled once again and headed back for his home. On his way he glances over to his side to spot something, something he thought was fake. But no, it wasn't fake, it was something real. It had a red hood/hat on, it had a pale tanish skin, almost like white. It wore red boots and was carrying a short dagger which was tied behind it's back. It was a Goblin.  
  
The young boy was surprised but certainly not frightened. He has dealt with worse, with St. Ajoura and the Zodiacs. He lightly put down all the items he had in his arms onto the green grass land and drew his sword from his sheath. He rose it up near his chest and waited patiently for the Goblin to approach. The Goblin accelerated from a slow walking pace, to a running charging speed. The young boy stood there and waited in position for it to approach at the right time. As the Goblin drew near the boy trusted the sword into the Goblin's stomach and watched it fall to the ground. He flicked his sword to rid his sword of the blood shed from the Goblin. He sheathed his sword and picked up the bags of items from the ground then began to walk home once again. There were a lot of things that popped into his mind right now like, "Where did that Goblin come from? This town didn't have any monsters. It has one or two every 20 years or so. But why now? Are there going to be more? Where will they do/go? Wait.ALMA!!!!" *A/N Ooooh, suspenseful. You probably already know who the boy is.^-^;; But anyways R&R! More will be coming soon.~Astraychild~* 


	3. The dark mysterious figure and the fall ...

~* Oooh, whee. I don't have writer's block! And today was the last day of school for me! YAY! Anyway, please R&R. I want to know that someone's actually reading this. I swear to god that if you don't R&R, this story is not going to continue. So please, I'm even asking nicely [that's a first] to R&R! THANKS THEE! *~ ~*Astraychild*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: The dark mysterious figure and the fall of someone~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young boy rushes toward his house, trying desperately to reach his home before anyone else does. His blond hair tied up in pony tail swings back and forth from his neck to the back of his head. He holds on tightly onto his bag of items, hoping for the best. He wanted to do something, but all he could do is run as fast as he possibly can and hope for the best.  
In his sight he spots his house and rushes but suddenly comes to a stop. He looks around curiously trying to find something or someone. He breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath from running so fast. He thinks to himself A/N "Self.what am I doing here?"* "What is going on here? Where are those Goblins? They were heading here just a little while ago. Hmm.I wonder if Alma is safe. I hope she is.she's the only family member I have left in this world.Ugh, stop thinking so negatively and start looking for her you dumbass!"  
He walks around looking for his sister. He sets his bag of items on the ground where he last stood. His violet shirt reflects the sunlight shinning its way into the courtyard. He spots something in the distance. But it was dark and faint; he couldn't make it out. He whispers to himself, "What.or who is that? Could it be Alma? No.it sure doesn't look like her at all.I guess I have to find out for myself then."  
He stops walking all of a sudden and looks beyond the distance. He sees someone there with some kind of weapon. But it was too dark for him to make out what kind of weapon it was. All he could see was a long, dark shadow of some weapon. He hears a scream in the distance. He looks around anxiously trying to find his sister. He could make out a faint cry saying, "HELP! Please, somebody help me! Brother! Anyone! Please help me! Ahhh!"  
The boy heard the cry and runs as fast as he could, possibly faster than he did before toward the dark, mysterious figure. He unsheathes his sword and holds it in one hand. He calls out to the distance not caring if any kind of monster can hear him or not. "ALMA! Hold on! Be strong! I'm coming! Please hold on a little longer! ALMA!" The scream suddenly stopped and the dark figure fell to the ground. All he could hear at that moment was his heart beat racing against time, his tears dripping and the loud *THUD* noise of the figure. Still, he charged on forward to try to see what has happened.  
  
~*A/N that was an interesting chapter, no? R&R! This is umm.like the third time I mentioned it.so make me happy REVIEW, I don't care, I'll take flames, gimme anything you want! I'm desperate; I'll take anything you give! I will not continue this story until you; the reader sends at least 1 review. THANKS THEE!~* ~*Astraychild*~ 


	4. The long awaited meeting

~* Hi everyone body! I'm back! I'd like to thank my one and only faithful reader Crimson Asura. ^-^ Isn't it suspenseful? Ooh, ah. So exciting. Once again, Squaresoft owns. Maybe I should add a new character.then I'll own something that rightfully belongs to me.Hmm.oh well! You came to read not listen to me think! Here's your story *~ ~* Astraychild *~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: A long awaited meeting~~~~~~~~~~ As the young boy rushes on into the woods, trying to figure out what has happened, another dark figure emerged from the shadows. It wasn't hard to figure out what has happened, someone has fallen in battle, but the question is, who? There were some rustles in the bushes and the boy has reached there, all huffing and puffing. He tried to catch his breath while looking at the fallen one. He spoke "What has happened here? Are you all right, Alma? I was so scared when I heard you scream. I thought you died. You're the only family I have left in this world, and I can't afford to lose you! Please don't EVER scare me like that again." The girl named Alma got up. She wore brown gloves that held tightly onto the staff she has. Her long blond hair flowing elegantly reaching her shoulders. She wore a simple white shirt with a red shirt. Her brown eyes gazed at her brother's. Her eyes revealed fear. She started to speak "Brother, I never meant to be in danger. It's just that.I thought I could do something to help too. To fight on my own. You're always so protective of me, please brother, and forgive me if you please. I just wanted to be strong, to not be able to depend as much on people as possible. I'm so very sorry, brother." The boy spoke in response to Alma, he said "Alma please, you're very helpful in your own ways. You don't have to try to be someone else. You can be strong on your own. You are very helpful, you should know that. You were the one who saved us in the final battle. You healed us, if it weren't for you, we would have been dead at the final battle. I vowed to protect you, not only as your brother, but also as Ramza Beovue. You must understand that." Alma starred down at the ground. Her hair covering her eyes, trying to hide sadness. She looked up with a smile and said to her brother, "I know, I'm sorry brother, I shouldn't have, but they attacked me.and well." Her brother interrupted her. "It's all right, all that matters is that you're safe. Anyway, did you see another person near by, I swore I saw another person near by." "I did brother, she helped me. She saved me from that Goblin. She was amazing. She had long beautiful blond hair, and she held a sword like a true knight. She had a navy blue trench coat and had two little braids in her hair. She wore brown boots and had lighting like speed. It was truly a sight to see." Ramza thought to himself "Hmm.why that person sounds like Agrias.could it be? Could they be alive? I must find out." Ramza reached out his hand to help Alma get up. He pulled her up and they both began to walk towards the bags of items and their house. They each picked up a bag and walked along the grass plains toward their brick house. But still Ramza couldn't help but wonder what has happened, and why. He thought that Alma and him were the only ones who survived. It was very strange to him. But nether the less they entered the house. Ramza was in shocked, he saw a lady knight leaning against the wall of his house. She was just as Alma described beautiful blond hair with braids in them, and all those other features she described. He was speechless, but Agrias began to spoke, "Ramza, it's good to see that both you and Alma are doing well. I myself am doing fine. However I came here for a favor. We need your help once again. We know that you'd much rather live your life here, peacefully with your sister, where no harm can come to her, but this time, it's dire. Please come to the plains right away." Before Ramza had a chance to speak, Agrias has already left. He didn't know what to do; he gazed over at her sister, whom looks at him with a warm smile. She said to him, "Brother, perhaps it's best we go. They seem like they really need our help. And besides we can't escape from the reality for all our life. As much as you want me to be out of harm's way, we must go and help our friends, you out of all people must understand that best." Ramza set the items on the table. He understands what she meant by that, but he didn't want anything to happen to her. Not after what just happened now. What if he was unable to protect her? What if she gets hurt? What if.? What if.? He had to stop thinking about the "What if"'s, it's time to face reality, and he knows it. He squeezed his hands and starred at his sister. He spoke firmly to her "You are right, Alma. We must do what we can to help our friends. We shall go immediately to the plains. It's time to become warriors once more, instead of living in this boring old life. Let us prepare for the worse and the best. In an hour we shall leave for the plains, get yourself ready, Alma!" ~*That's more like it Ramza, I was getting kinda tired of you being so protective of her. Get out there and kick some butt! Go kill a monster or 500. Just go!*~ An hour passed and both Ramza and Alma walked out the door towards the Chocobo barn. They took 3 Chocobos with them, two carrying Ramza and Alma, the other carrying their supplies such as potions, bandages, rations, etc. etc. ~*A/N Rations are food, incase you don't know ^-^;*~ They headed toward the plains. When they arrived they saw their friends waiting for them, their eyes gleamed a bright sensation. Everyone was there. Cid, Agrias, Melidou, Mustatio, everyone. They got off their Chocobos and walked toward their friends. They smiled so brightly that the smiles returned to them. Cid spoke "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ramza. It's nice to see you once again. It's been so long. I hope you enjoyed your 'time off'. And I hope you're ready to fight when needed. Well, let's get this meeting started."  
  
~* A/N oww, my hands hurt from typing too much. The library is my new best friend, since I can't upload my fanfics from at home. -_- What a nascence. I was waiting outside the library in the blazing hot sun for 10mins at least. Why? BECAUSE IT DIDN'T OPEN 'TILL 1PM! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. R&R as always. You will R&R. You will R&R. You will R&R. Mwhahahahahahaha. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. But the library isn't always open, so there are times when I won't update in a few weeks or so. I'll try my best to update a new chapter everyday, only if you, my loyal and faithful reader R&R! I'd like to thank my one and only faithful reader, Crimson Asura. THANKS THEE! *~ ~* Astraychild*~ 


	5. The assigning of the teams

~* Ah, yeah, I'm back for more! I'd like to thank my faithful reader once again, Crimson Asura. But also to other readers who read this fanfic but don't R&R. I feel so loved, I just got another review from another person. *sniffle* I feel loved by many people. And before I begin the story, Squaresoft owns, and still will own after many many years. *~ ~* Astraychild*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5:The assigning of the teams~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone stood there listening to the plan. They were all silent listening to what Cid has to say. The plan was to first gather all the information possible about the new enemy and what threat they could propose. It was strange how after only 10 years another new enemy will emerge. This was like a break or something. Where our heroes can take a rest and relax until another new enemy emerges.  
It was time for the assigning teams. Ramza, as always, the faithful leader would decide the teams. He stood there with his sword sheathed at his side, while wondering which member of the party should go to which team. He finally got an idea. He said outloud the assigning.  
" Cid, Mustatio and Rafa be the scouting team, they will spy on the enemy and see what their intentions are. Be sure not to get caught, I have faith in all of you. Please take some time to gather up supplies then depart as soon as possible."  
"Agrias, Reis and Beowulf will be the information gathering team. All of you shall gather information on the enemy from people, rumors and at bars. Don't hesitate to take some time to gather the necessary supplies for this mission and then depart as soon as possible, as always I have faith in all of you."  
"Alma, Melidoul and myself will be the silent attack squad. We shall eliminate the minor minions of our enemies as soon as we gather our supplies. We shall depart as soon as we can." "And if you don't mind I'd like the split the brother and sister up, Malak and Rafa, I hope you don't mind if I split you two up. It would be most helpful and wastes less time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but this is for the best. I very much appreciate your efforts and dedication to our group." "Malak, you shall go with Agrias and her squad. Boco, you shall come with us, we're short a member. Cloud please go with Cid's team, they need all the help they can get. Also Worker 8, please depart with Arigas' group, I think they shall need your assistance as well. . If there are any disagreements please say so now, otherwise please hurry to your mission. I wish you all the best of luck, may the gods be with you to watch over you and to guide you every step of the way. Please report your status to us ASAP. And finally take care of yourselves and be safe. I don't want any casualties in our group. I pray for your safety."  
  
~* A/N Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I don't remember every single character in the game, so please don't scold at me if I missed anyone, just simply email me and I will make some corrections. In case you're wondering why Cloud is in this game or who Beowulf, Reis and Worker 8 are, they are all hidden characters that you have to do side quests to have. And once again, if I spelled anything wrong, I apologize sincerely, but I am only human. Please R&R. Thanks again to my loyal and faithful reader(s), esp. CrimsonAsura, because she has helped me in some stuff and has been reading this fanfic every step of the way. Thank you reader(s)! R&R!*~ ~* Astraychild~ 


	6. Attack!

~* Hello peoples! I'm baaaaaaack! I had a MAJOR writer's block, not to mention I got a puppy. *phew* What a hand full. But anyway, here's your chapter 6, once again Squaresoft owns, and will continue to own. Thanks for reading! R&R!*~ ~*Astraychild*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6: Attack!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Agrias and her party was wandering around from town to town, trying desperately to gather information. They sat down at a local bar and ordered some drinks and food. They were all exhausted. After they rested they started to depart once again. They climbed on their Chocobos and traveled to another town. On their way they ran into some trouble. Some bandits were trying to rob them. The party didn't want to fight, so they tried to negotiate. The bandits didn't listen so Agrias said to her party, "Alright guys, let's show these bandits not to mess with us." The party drew their weapons. Their swords, spear, and what have you. They stood firmly on the ground, holding onto their weapons, ready to attack at anytime. The bandits smirked and said to the party, "You ain't gonna win against us. We the best bandits you'll ever see. Just leave the money and we'll spare your life." Agrias stood there, almost laughed at them for being so arrogant. She held her sword on her right hand firmly and stood there. The bandits lunged at the party. Agrias held her sword high and yelled out "Lightning Stab!" with that a large bolt of lightning struck down the leader of the bandits. Worker 8 stood there and waited for a bandit to approach him. The bandit tried to stab Worker 8, but his dagger broke trying to stab through that huge chunk of metal. Worker 8 held up his fist and punched the bandit right across the face. Blood spitted out from the bandit's mouth, along with a tooth. Reis chanted something she then shouted out "Ice Bracelet!". A large wind of ice blew over to the bandit trying to approach her and froze him. She stood there with her spear in her hand. Beowulf held out his sword and yelled out "Chicken!". Immediately the bandit's faith lowered immensely and turned him into a chicken. The bandit ran everywhere clucking like a chicken. He flapped his wings and ran around everywhere. Malak stood there with the rod in his hand and looked at the charging bandit. He chanted and yelled out, "Asura Back!". With that the bandit stood there looking around. A large light and symbol hit various places, the fire burning in the attack. The bandit fell down with blood all over his body. Agrias sheathed her sword and said out loud to everyone, "Everyone ok here? No one is hurt am I right? We will take a moments rest then get moving." Everyone nodded and puts away their weapons. They sat down and breathed a little harder than before. They let out a sigh to relive themselves. Reis lied down on the grass and looked up at the blue sky. Beowulf sat next to her and looked up at the sky also. Agrias sat below a tree and closed her eyes, resting for a moment. Malak looked into the distance and wondered if his sister was alright. Everyone was tired and they all needed a rest. So rest was what they got. That was until.a group of Behemoths approached silently toward them. ~* Well, that's my chapter for now. I'm pretty sure I spelled everything right.I think.Anyway, stick around for the next chapter which will be added whenever I get the chance to.But whatever. Don't forget to R&R!*~ ~*Astraychild*~ 


End file.
